makeyourownherofandomcom-20200214-history
The Blue Captain
"''There are things from the Red Soldier days that I'm just remembering. Weapons left in the field... Dangers I can still prevent. I think maybe that's the path,the path of hope... A way to the redemption I've been looking for."'' : --''' Bucky src Real name: Jason"Buchy"Barnes Identity: Public Identity Affiliation:Omnis Universe: earth-276(The Prime Universe) Race: human Base Of Operations:Mobile Citizenship:American Occupation:Adventurer; World Ntional Army(WNA) operative, assassin History The Red Soldier As the Red soldier, Jason was a former soldier and mercenary for various organizations during World War II. Who has managed to expand its life by freezing it. This was not made out of their own will but was cheated by a Communist organization, which showered on the brain to be the perfect soldier and freezes him up when they needed him. That metal arm with red star on it from an earlier mission from Romania, when he fell out of a plane in the Carpathian Russians have found him almost dead with an arm missing. When Jason is left in a lab started to remember his life and when seeing his arm is made in a mental and not feel at all its furious and started kill them all in his rage. Being a skilled marksman and having experience, he was able to pass easily by soldiers, but eventually the Russians caught him and erased his memory again, and then put him to the ice again. Was shipped to another facility called the weapon x, where he was tortured for hours until Alex saved. The two have escaped and have become good friends and act each other behind the mission. That is until Red Soldier has become too violent and angry and went up to the moment when he could kill a child. Alex did not accept this and walked away leaving him Jason alone with his rage. The Path of Hope Depressed and angry that he lost his best friend and he realized that he was exactly what the Communists have wanted them to be, a symbol of fear and anger.Then he became the Blue Captain Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Bionic Arm: ** Superhuman Strength:'Has some degree of superhuman strength in his bionic arm.40 ** '''Enhanced Reaction Time:'His arm's reaction time is greater than that of any Olympic athlete who has and will ever compete.40 ** '''Stabilization Sensors: can detect the balance of objects (namely Captain America's shield) and throw items with pinpoint accuracy. He was able to throw with perfect accuracy and cause it to return when he used his bionic arm.41 ** Sensory Array: The arm houses different sensors which allow him to pass through security such as metal detectors without setting them off. It can also shield other metallic objects from detection such as firearms and knives.42 ** Extended Reach: He can apparently either control his bionic arm even if it has been removed from his body (possibly by cybernetic implants), or his arm can be programmed to perform certain actions on its own while removed from his body.17 ** Electrical Discharge: He can discharge bolts of electrical energy from his arm's palm.17 ** EMP ** Holographic Disguise Abilities * Master Martial Artist * Expert Marksman * Expert Swordsman * Peak Human Condition * Expert Assassin * Expert Spy Strength level Olympic to peak human strength and some level of superhuman strength in bionic arm.[citation needed] Weaknesses Electromagnetic pulse could possibly render bionic arm useless. Although this could be questionable due to the fact his arm is capable of emitting an EMP Paraphernalia Transportation An "Indian" motorcycle Weapons Various weapons like pistols,grenades,sniper rifles and machine guns.His mos new weapon is the God-killer Sword Trivia * I don't own this character.The image is from JoesHouseOfArt,and the contest is owned by Marvel Comics